Malec's Directions
by WhenIShipIShipHard
Summary: A collection of Malec oneshots based on one direction songs. don't skip just because you don't like one direction! it's still a bunch of malec! sorry for the lame title :P
1. Moments

**A/N: this is a oneshot I wrote based on Moments by One Direction. The flashbacks (in italics) aren't really part on the song, and neither is Izzy's pov. only Magnus's. I suggest you listen to the song either before and after reading it, or just after. its better if you listen to it, but you don't have to. it is a really good song though, its one of my favorites. anyways thanks for reading! I hope you like it. **

Magnus pov

Magnus stormed into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. The lights were off, but he didn't care. Tears flowed, ruining his makeup. He went to his bright pink couch and flopped down on it, snapping his fingers as he did. It turned gray. This couldn't be happening. Sobbing harder, he curled up into a ball, wishing that he could be with Alec right now. He want to feel his love as they held hands, or curled up on the couch, or kissed. But none of that would ever happen again.

It was his fault, really. If he hadn't let Alec go...

_"I'll be fine Magnus," Alec had said. "It's just a couple of minor demons. I'll be back in half an hour, at most."_

_"I should come with you then," Magnus said. "If you don't want to bother Izzy or Jace..."_

_"No Magnus you have a client coming in 10 minutes, remember? I promise I'll be back soon ok?" He proceeded to walk out the the door._

_Magnus gave in. "Ok, but of you're not back in half an hour, I'll come to find you."_

_Alec grinned. "I know." He pulled Magnus in for a kiss. "See you soon!"_

_"Love you!" Magnus called._

_"And you!" Alec's voice faded._

He should have followed Alec. He should have not let him go alone. But he didn't. And now?

_An hour had passed. Magnus began to worry. He called Jace and Izzy, maybe Alec had gone to the Institute for some reason, and had just forgotten to call. But Alec never forgot to call. He dialed Izzy and Jace's numbers anyways. Both of them thought he was with Magnus._

_Hanging up, Magnus had dived for the nearest thing that belonged to Alec - the blue scarf - and used a tracking spell. Panic flared at his chest as he saw a deserted alleyway. Why would Alec be there? Recognizing the building behind it, Magnus started to make a portal, while calling Isabelle._

_Two minutes later, he was in the alley, staring down at Alec's body. He was on his knees, magic flowing through his fingertips. Alec lay in a pool of blood, ichor, and demon poison. Huge deep claw marks decorated his torso, slicing from his neck to his abdomen. He wasn't breathing._

Magnus should have gone looking for Alec after half an hour, like he had told him. But his client was being unreasonable and annoying, and he couldn't escape. He could have just rescheduled it and gone to find Alec. But he didn't, and now, Alec was gone. Because of him. It was all Magnus's fault.

_Magnus was still sitting near Alec's body in the alley, looking down on him, when he heard Izzy and Jace walk up behind him. He wasn't crying, that had come later. He was in a state of shock. Alec was probably still alive, because he would never do something like die. He would never hurt Magnus like that. Alec loved him too much to ever do that._

_Magnus heard a choked sob behind him. Izzy had knelt to the ground, but he didn't turn to look at her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his beautiful angel, lying on the ground, not moving, not breathing. This wasn't possible. Not possible. It was a bad dream. Yes, that was it, it was just a nightmare. Magnus would wake up soon, on his big fluffy bed, next to Alec. Alec would the. comfort him, telling him it was just a dream, and it would all be good again, and Magnus wouldn't let him go out alone. Yes. Just a dream._

It wasn't a dream, Magnus had soon realized. It was then the tears had come, and nothing he did could stop them. He wanted to die, just so he could be with Alec again. Even if he went to hell, it wouldn't be as bad as this raw pain inside him. He tried to hide that when he saw people, but he couldn't. Jace said to come to Alec's funeral, where they would burn his body. It was the Shadowhunter tradition, but Magnus would never be able to see the boy he loved go up in flames, no more ocean blue eyes, no more only black hair, no more pale skin. No more.

Earlier that day he had gone to see Alec's body for one last time. His heart had pounded as he walked into the Institute, and before he knew it, he was at the infirmary, where they decided to keep him. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry in front of the other Shadowhunters, he didn't want then to see his weakness. As he approached Alec's body, his hands were shaking, he couldn't hold them still. Alec's hair was had been brushed aside, in his usual just got out of bed style. His blue eyes were shut, and he had looked as if he were asleep. One strand of hair had fallen into his face, and when Magnus brushed it away, his fingers brushed Alec's face. That had been too much. The breaking point. Magnus jerked his hand back and tears streamed down his face. He gave a hiccuping sob, and Isabelle rushed in, worried. He moaned and cried into her shoulder as she hugged him. She tried to comfort him, but he wasn't listening as more sobs of pain and grief wracked his body. Then he went home. And now he was lying on his currently gray sofa.

If only there was a spell to go back in time - even for just one more day - none of this would have happened. Magnus wanted just one more day with Alec, then maybe everything would be ok. Alec. He was his life, love and heart. His whole self was breathing for just one more moment with the boy he loved. Just one moment. Then he would be able to tell him how much the Shadowhunter meant to him before he died.

Three hours later, Magnus had made up his mind. It was three twenty-seven a.m. He left two notes on the coffee table. One was addressed to 'Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, ect.', and the other was labeled 'any other random person to come in here'.

Then, he slammed his front door behind him, not caring when it just rebounded back open again, and tossed his key on the front step. Magnus won't be needing that anymore. And it reminded him of Alec and how the Shadowhunter had an identical one currently in his front pocket of his jeans. He fleetingly wondered if it was still there. Magnus remembered the day that he gave Alec the key. The boy had blushed and kissed him with a passion. They had fun that night.

Magnus choked back a sob. _Don't think of that right now_, he told himself. _Don't remind yourself. _

He didn't want to spend another second in this world where there was no Alexander Lightwood. He knew he wasn't thinking clearly, but he didn't care. He just continued to walk under the cloudy night sky.

Magnus's hands were stone still, tucked in his pockets. He doubted that his voice would be very strong if he tried to talk. His lungs probably wouldn't cooperate. It was as of he were going numb from pain. If only it was a physical one, he would be able to handle that. But this pain tore him up from the inside, starting at the heart, while leaving him perfectly intact without a single mark to show it.

The back of his eyes started to sting, and a lump formed in his throat. He began to break down right there in the middle of the street. Tears swam in his eyes, and poured out. He hiccuped and forced himself to stop. I_t'll be over soon_, he told himself over and over. _Soon_.

Magnus stood on the edge of the bridge. He was thinking of Alec, the way he smiled and blushed when Magnus complimented him. The way his laugh lit up the whole room, and how beautiful he was with his dark inky hair and cerulean eyes.

Magnus's toes were staring to go numb, but it was probably in his head. After all, he was already numb from the pain. You can't be doubly numb.

Magnus hesitated, looking at the black water underneath his feet. Should he do it? Then he remembered - Alec is gone. He will never see him again.

As Magnus fell, he almost smiled. What a joke. He was a gay - well bi - warlock (the High Warlock of Brooklyn to be exact) who fell in love with a Shadowhunter who died. And to wrap it up with a bow, he was committing suicide by jumping off a bridge, because he couldn't live without said Shadowhunter.

He hit water, and shuddered. It was cold. He fought down the urge to surface and breathe. He found himself thinking once again - _if only there was a spell to turn back time. _Then everything went black.

Izzy pov

Izzy was a mess. And that was saying something because Isabelle Lightwood was never a mess. But here she was. No makeup, plain white clothes. It wasn't as if she had a good reason though. She had just been to Alec's funeral. Another brother lost. Izzy started crying. She hoped that wherever Alec went, he was happy, and with Max.

Izzy was walking to Magnus's apartment. He hadn't been at the funeral, even though Jace had told him to come. She wanted to make sure he was holding up ok, and she needed someone besides family to cry with.

Isabelle reached Magnus's flat and walked up to the doorstep. To her surprise, his key was on the ground, and the door was slightly ajar. Frowning slightly, she stepped in.

And gasped. The whole place looked as if the color was sucked out of it. Magnus's usually over colored apartment was now shades of grey and black. The tv was on, but full of static. And on the coffee table sat two notes, one for 'Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon, ect.', an the other to 'any other random person to come in here'.

Fearing the worse, she picked up the one with her name on it.

_Dear Isabelle/Jace/Clary/Simon,_

_I'm sorry. I tried, but I couldn't live without him. He was my life, my soul mate. When he died, it was like my own soul dying. Every time I thought of him, it felt as if my insides were being ripped apart by a gigantic blender. It hurt so much. But when I managed to think of something else, it was as if I was numb inside. My mind felt detached from my body, and I knew I couldn't live like this. I knew I deserved the pain, since it was entirely my fault. I shouldn't have let him go alone, or I should have called or checked on him in half an hour like I promised. He probably died thinking 'Where is Magnus? He said he would come.' But I couldn't do it. I apologize, but you can find another warlock. I didn't have another reason to live, besides Alec. He was my only true love._

_I'm sorry_

_Magnus._

Isabelle had broken down halfway through the letter. Now, she was clutching it, as choking sobs wracked her body. She was sitting on the grey couch, rocking back and forth. After a couple minutes, she picked up the other letter. It read:

_Get out. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I am not available right now, and I never will be._

_Sorry_

_Magnus Bane, not High Warlock of Brooklyn anymore_

Still holding the letters as if they were a lifeline, she stumbled out of the apartment, pausing to pick up the keys and lock the door behind her, and headed back to the Institute. _If only time could just turn back_, she thought.

**A/N: well I hope you liked it :). is little angst there for you all. I'm not exactly sure what to written next so I'm open to suggestions and requests! well anyways, review if you liked it! thanks again for reading!**


	2. C'mon C'mon

C'mon C'mon

**A/N: ok so I decided to continue this an make it a bunch of am alex oneshots based on one direction songs. again, it's best if you listen to the song before and after reading, but you don't have to. most of the songs are directed to a girl, so just change the she's and her's to to he's and his's and him's. you get it. anyways this one is kinda short, but hopefully future ones will be longer. thanks for reading! **

Magnus pov

Magnus swayed to the blaring music, next to some Downworlder chick - a warlock? maybe a faerie? - he wasn't really paying much attention. A pink drink was in his hand, the contents swishing as he moved. Tipping his head back, he chugged it down and snapped his fingers, making the glass disappear. Hopefully it ended up on some counter.

The girl he had been dancing with - he was almost positive she was a vampire; he could have sworn he saw fangs - was gone. Oh well. Magnus didn't care.

The warlock looked across the room, proud of his handiwork. He threw the best parties. This one was for Chairman Meow's birthday, but Magnus couldn't see the cat anywhere. Maybe it wasn't his birthday, but who's checking? He just wanted to throw a party, and this was as good an excuse as any.

Smiling to himself, Magnus walked over to the bar and picked up another glass, this time something green. He was about to return to the dance floor when he noticed a dark-haired boy sitting uncomfortably in the corner, as far away from the action as he could. He was searching for something in the crowd, and he kept glancing longingly at the front door. His eyes passed over Magnus, as he continued to look through the crowd. It was the same Shadowhunter boy that came with the redhead, Clary, and her annoying friends. The one with the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Not so fast," Magnus said quietly, to himself. "You're not leaving yet."

He then sauntered over to the boy.

"Where are you thinking of going?" Magnus drawled. "You haven't even introduced yourself yet. That's a little rude, seeing that I'm the host." He looked around. "Although I doubt that many of these people have." Magnus frowned. "I'll have to do something about that." he said, mostly to himself.

"I...uh...I'm...umm...I was just...looking for my...um...siblings so we could...um leave?" The boy said it as if asking a question.

Magnus pouted. "But you just got here! And I still don't know your name!"

"Um yeah but I'm not much of a party person..." The boy said. "And my name's Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"Ooh a Lightwood. Nice." Magnus said. "I still don't see your siblings or your mundane friends for that matter. And I've been watching you, you've been here a while. And did I mention how beautiful your eyes are? While you wait for them, can you enlighten me with a dance?"

Alec blushed. "Um I don't think I can dance..." he muttered.

"No they can't dance," he said gesturing to the crowd. "I bet you could, you look like you could."

"I really can't," Alec was blushing so hard that his face looked like a tomato. "I've never danced."

"Just follow my lead. It's not like you have anywhere to be, you siblings are nowhere to be seen."

Alec sighed in defeat. "I gues one quick dance wouldn't kill..."

Magnus grinned. "No it will not," he said pulling the Shadowhunter to the dance floor. He shivered in excitement. There was something about this blue-eyed boy that send tingles down his spine.

Magnus's heart pounded in excitement as they danced. Alec was an excellent dancer, despite what he thought. As he spun around, Magnus grabbed his hand and leaned foreword to whisper in his ear.

"You are a fantastic dancer, Alec. And I think I have told you this before but you have the most gorgeous eyes."

Alec blushed and smiled, for the first time that night.

**A/N: what did you think? im not quite sure i want to continue this but if any of you guys want me to then please let me know. i wont write another chapter until i get a few more reviews. its just that i dont want to continue if no ones reading it. if you have any suggestions for other stories or songs you want me to do then please tell me. thanks!**


End file.
